


Sage Among Titans

by Kyuubi16



Category: DCU (Comics), Naruto, Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairing, Crossover romance, F/F, F/M, Harem, Het, Heterosexuality, Multi, Multi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 08:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18961789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuubi16/pseuds/Kyuubi16
Summary: Thanks to his powerful chakra Naruto has continued to live throughout the years, gaining knowledge and mastery of his jutsu. Settling in Jump City New York he forms a team with five super individuals, but soon threats show up that not only threaten their lives, but their way of life and the world itself. Harem. No Angtsy, Emo, deuchebag or traitor Naruto in this cossover.





	1. Chapter 1

Sage Among Titans

0

Naruto x Harem

0

Author's Note

0

As always expect certain things. For one which seems almost unique to me, this is a crossover of this section that won't bash Robin. Don't know why that seems so impossible for everyone, but whatever I'm not an idiot kid that has to rely on bashing to make antagonism.

Secondly, there won't be any of that god awful emo/angtsy Naruto that seems so damn prevalent. It's really annoying, along with the sucker punches of horrible thing after horrible thing. It can be kind of annoying and grating.

Also unlike some stories, he won't just all of a sudden turn into a deuchebag or betray them to become Slade's apprentice. Nothing extremely stupid like that.

Also, I'm mixing some of the content from the recent reboot into this version so expect things not to play out perfectly like it did in canon.

0

Story Start

0

Uzumaki Naruto found himself taking residence in a world of heroes and villains. Shortly after passing on and leaving the Elemental Nations behind the blond soon came to learn that just like the Sage of Six Paths his powerful chakra allowed him to transverse through the veil of realities as chakra as a force was connected to not only nature and elements, but the force of life and death itself.

After centuries of training and tutelage, he found himself coming to master the techniques and teachings of his predecessor. Not one for solitude and boredom the blond had taken off on his next grand adventure.

To help those in need and he found himself picking one of the most cosmically troubled universes of all time.

It was that famous Naruto luck. As such he found himself running a shop, one of the occult and strange. All matter of artifacts and tomes along with rare jewels and tomes would find themselves in the blond's hand. Whether from human or terrestrial hand the blond would relieve them of these dangerous items, keeping them stored away unless he found noble individuals who could put them to better use.

After all that was what allowed him to meet Zatanna and by extension the Justice League. A charter member, he was always willing to help when contacted.

A young woman with ashen colored akin and mid-back length violet hair that shined like the faint glow of the moon. She was wearing a blue outfit, something akin to a long dress skirt with slits that ended several inches below her thighs along with what seemed to be black shorts underneath. Her features were absolutely exotic and he had to admit he found her rather enchanting.

She would come and go buying books, ancient books or those that dealt with mystery, suspense, horror stories by authors such as Edgar Allen Poe and the likes. She sometimes even bought an artifact or two.

"So the young miss returns yet again. I took notice of your purchases and I might have something you would enjoy." He commented as he placed new books on the shelf. He went to behind the counter and pulled out an old tome, worn out by time, it's outside felt of ash and its words possibly order. "I do believe we have never have exchanged names. My name is Uzumaki Naruto if you don't mind me asking for yours?"

His customer seemed to hesitate for a moment before finally answering him with a short introduction. "My name is Raven." His mysterious customer finally introduced herself.

''Raven…'' She answered him. Her gaze continued to linger on the books she picked out, her very posture gave off a closed, defensive posture.

''A lovely name,'' he complimented her. "Your total will come out to seventy-eight dollars and forty-five cents." He said as with a wave of his hand he used a control burst to send the old tome to the pile Raven carried.

He noticed that the young woman was mildly surprised by the display. Apparently, she wasn't used to running into others with powers, or at least in this city.

''So, you have powers? Isn't it dangerous casually displaying them like that?'' she asked as Naruto chuckled.

''Nope, I've been around a long time and can take care of myself. Anyway, I am not the only one who hides it well. I sensed you were different the moment I met you miss Raven. I'm curious about what you can do or who you are." And upon noticing a flash of alarm pass through her eyes he finished. ''There's no reason to fear me. None of us can help what we are born into or our origins." he finished as a gunshot was heard from outside. ''Not again,'' He said as he dashed outside followed by Raven.

A young teen, no older than sixteen or seventeen with shaggy blond hair in a plain white t-shirt was waving a gun about. He then fixed it on a woman with brunette colored hair wearing a dress skirt and top who looked to be in her forties. ''Stay back! I'll do it! I swear to god I'll do it!''

''Now calm down son! Put the weapon down…'' The cop tried to reason with the kid. He was a young officer with a tall solid build and makings of a mustache in a dark blue uniform.

A look of annoyance formed on Naruto's face as began making his way outside.

''Wait for h…'' Raven was interrupted as Naruto glanced back with a casual grin.

''Hey relax Rae, I do this sort of thing all the time,'' he said before exiting the store and shouting out to the cop, getting his attention. ''Hey Ray, I see that like always you're the only cop on duty.''

''Naruto,'' the man sighed. '' Why is it that wherever there's crime going on you're always nearby?''

Naruto snorted and shrugged his shoulder. ''Hell if I know. The gypsy placed the curse on you not me,'' he said before he body flickered behind the teen and round hound kicked him in the back, freeing the hostage and forcing him to drop the gun. Startled the woman took a second to collect her thoughts before running to the safety with the Police. Ray's partner made a dash for the perp and began cuffing him, reading him his Miranda Rights as Ray retrieved the gun.

Pleasantries were exchanged between Naruto and the cop before he led Raven back to the shop.

'Fast' Was the only thing the Hanyou could think of. He had quickly and effortlessly disarmed that kid. True the kid was a normal human, but the fact that Raven couldn't track him, only sense his aura was rather startling. She had heard how powerful some of these heroes on Earth could be but seeing it was another thing. ''Have you ever thought about being a hero?'' She simply asked him. She wasn't sure how powerful Naruto was, but anyone, anyone at all would help in her quest to put together a team.

''I'm sort of already am one, well sorta. I'm mostly a humble store owner nowadays who from time to time helps the Justice League."

Raven couldn't believe her luck. The Justice League. She had heard about them. If there was anyone who could possibly stand up to her father it would be them.

''Say hypothetically, if someone was a mage, how would you counter them?''

''Well if it was an elemental mage,'' he paused for a bit.'' I would take away their source of power such as bringing a Water mage away from any pools of Water as soon as I can. If the mage needs to chant in order to use her abilities then I would use some kind of projectile junk substance that isn't easily removed by hand or surgical tools in her mouth. If the person is capable of levitating things then if I had gravity abilities I could just negate them. Now for other abilities that aren't easily countered, if I would have to fight a mage I would draw her to a place where the person couldn't have the ability to teleport by constructing machines or an energy field that would negate it. As for psychokinesis telekinetic abilities, those are tougher. One would need a strong mind and similar abilities in order to fight off such effects. That's all I can put together so far. Though when you think about it, some mages are so intertwined with their powers it's like they put a part of themselves in it. When putting their power in an object or person that mage becomes it, and they become a part of that mage,'' He finished as he started to think about some of his old friends.

Raven wasn't sure what she felt at the moment. She didn't have much interaction with people besides the Monks on Azarath. Her mother had died when she was young and Raven couldn't express her emotions without fear of her father's influence leaking through. It wasn't every day that you find out you're the daughter of a powerful demon. She wasn't used to having intelligent conversations with people. She wasn't aware of the scopes of Naruto's abilities, but from what she surmised Naruto could levitate and could either teleport or had Super Speed.

''Anyway I'll be gone for about three weeks. I have some business to take care of but there will be someone here to take my place, just tell them that you're a friend of mines since I'm going to give the order to hold certain books that you have expressed an interest in…well, there goes my last five dollars.'' He said as Raven raised an eyebrow. ''Well Rae I'll just see you then.''

''Rae?'' He had called her that not too long ago. She hadn't really noticed it before, but now in this calm situation she couldn't help but focus on it.

''Well since I consider you my friend, I figured a nickname was in order,'' he said as he opened the desk and retrieve his keys.

''F-Friends?'' The subject seemed foreign to her. She talked to other people but not much. She wasn't sure if she was considered their friend since she kept to her self.

''Well we can be…I hope and would like that.'' he clarified as he tossed the keys up and down in his hand causing a bit of jingle.

''We can be friends if you want,'' she answered him. 'Rae?'

''Well got to go then Rae catch ya later…'' he said as he finished ringing up her books and closing down the store.

In such the friendship of Naruto and Raven had begun and developed. He came across her one day at a tea shop and decided to greet her.

''Jasmine Tea…a good choice,'' The blonde said as he sat on the opposite side of Raven. ''I finally caught up to you Raven.''

''Hello Naruto,'' She said marking her place in the book with a bookmark.

''Did you get the list of recommended books?''

''I did…I enjoy them…though I curious…how did you come across those ''other'' books? It's not something that a…''

''That an ''ordinary'' person should know about… let's just say I'm not ordinary.''

''We both know you are not ordinary, but some of those books are ''Dark'' in nature for most people, even mages.''

''I know… You have your secrets and I have mine. You tell a few and I'll tell a few. That's how the exchange works between friends. Though let's not worry about that now. How about we just enjoy the day?''

The girl, Raven, seemed to have made it a weekly habit to visit his humble little bookstore. In fact, it was night time and two were leaving when rampant destruction was being caused which drew their attention.

000

Across the street, standing on the roof of a parked car is a spiky-haired teen dressed in dark colors. He was solidly built in terms of being lean, wearing an infinity style mask that masked his face.

The one causing the destruction was very beautiful if not also very angry. Her hair was long, fiery-red auburn reaching down to her waist. Her skin an exotic and natural shade of orange and her green eyes with light-green scleras were currently filled with fury. Also, she was wearing tall, her outfit consisting of a metal headpiece, thigh high boots and an armored top and skirt of dark colors.

Regardless the newcomer dressed in all black would not be deterred by this alien beauty.

''Who are you?'' The Vigilante asked.

Instead of answering, she comes up with a leap that carries her all the way across the street, leading into an asphalt-wrecking downward swing. He jumps clear in the nick of time and touches down in a backward skid, but one roundhouse after another forces him to keep bobbing and weaving. As the fracas works its way down the street, the camera cuts to just inside the mouth of an alley. A blue-cloaked figure, its hood up, stands with its back to us and watches the Vigilante leap high over the alien and sling a handful of grenades.

''So you sensed it too?'' Naruto asked as Raven dropped to the roof of the building.

''Yeah...what's going on?''

''Someone crashed landed and now we have some Batman's apprentice Robin trying to fight her.'' Seeing Richard here and not in Gotham was definitely a shock. He had seen how bad that shithole was and it could take all the help it could get. Unfortunately, Batman was a bit stubborn about how things were done and didn't condone killing, even though there were those like the Joker that deserved it. This was also why Naruto didn't try to become a full-time member of the league. Sometimes for the good of the innocent one would have to compromise their own morals if it meant saving and protecting the lives of innocent people.

''Any plans?'' Raven asked as she noticed the blond wasn't as quick to jump into the situation as he was the other time.

''I think we should just observe them for now.'' He took notice.

''You mean…just let them tire each other out?'' Raven asked as Naruto nodded and smiled at her.

''Pretty much.''

The Grenades explode in the alien's face. Out in the street, the smoke from Robin's grenades cannot quite hide the luminous green pinpoints of the fighter within it. The column evaporates to expose her fully; Hooking one foot under the chassis of a nearby car, she effortlessly kicks it up several feet so that it rotates to point its nose toward the ground. When it is an inch short of splattering its innards across twenty yards of asphalt, she boots it toward Robin, who throws himself flat to avoid catching it with his face. The car sails in a low, level, lightning-fast trajectory down the block and explodes against the building at its end, and Robin stands up to eye the spot.

''Stronger then she looks,'' He murmured to himself. He faces forward, eyes popping again; just as the alien pastes him hard across the jaw. A flash, and he skids all the way to the trashed pizza joint, only to find her jumping in for another hit even before he can get to his feet. Nothing but air this time, as he dives away, pulls out his fighting staff, and extends it to full length. This time he is the one on the offensive, landing a head headshot propels his adversary into a car parked fifty yards or so away. He steps up; he brandishes the staff again-but it suddenly crumbles in his hands, having been shivered by that crushing hit. ''Huh?''

The furious alien extricates herself from the fresh wreckage, then throws Robin a malicious little smile while working her head around to loosen up her neck.

''Zota.'' Was all she said as she came back for another jumping strike.

Naruto suddenly appears between them and catches the punch. He twists and spin throws her into a building. ''Looks like you could use some help. ''

Koriand'r though recovers from the attack. She moves to the nearest object and strains to lift it over her head. ''Well shit!

Was the only thing Naruto could utter. She was definitely stronger than she looked.

The object was none other than a school bus, which she slings toward the two boys.

Before the object could impact it was caught in mid-air, held by some sort of black energy. It's then sat down as Raven flies down.

''She seems pretty feisty.''

The alien, stood amid the new stretch of debris and walking up after a moment's pause. The old resolve returns to her steps and face as she approaches, and she brings both arms up and delivers one thundering blow to the pavement; all three teens are nearly dumped flat by the tremors. Just behind her feet, as the hand ends of the restraints fall free at last, dented and smoking.

The forearms of her cuffs are still firmly locked on. When she points her hands straight ahead, the energy of her pent-up starbolts flickers to life. The trio starts in surprise, whereupon the alien uncorks a machine-gun fusillade that punches into their position and throws up enough smoke to hide them entirely from view. One long, tense moment later, they charge out of the haze and she starts strafing the by one, the trio race through the hail of green blasts. Now the alien's starbolts rip into the surrounding buildings, parked cars, a neon billboard, and everything within at least half a mile. The final salvo fills the screen with smoke and flames, which drift away to expose her in close-up. After a few seconds to catch her breath, she slumps to her knees; pull back down the street, where Robin has taken cover behind the smashed bus, now set on fire due to the starbolt barrage.

''At this rate, she'll destroy the city,'' Raven stated.

''I won't let her.'' He shocks his fist into his palm. ''I won't lose this fight.'' Robin declared.

They come out running but get barely ten yards down the street before a black energy barrier springs up to stop gargantuan, screeching bird-shape of Raven's "soul self.

''Maybe fighting isn't the answer,'' Raven stated.

They turn toward her; she glances off to one side and dispels the apparition, leaving Robin with a clear view of the kneeling Koriand'r; smoke is still drifting up from her hands where they touch the pavement.

''I think I know what just calm her down...you two wait here,'' Naruto said taking out an instrument making his way over to the girl. Naruto managed to get the shackles off her. The alien massages her freed wrists wonderingly. ''No…'' He gets no farther, as she drags him to herself with one hand and kisses him long and full on the lips, causing him to drop the pick.

The two in the backgrounds eyes widen, one in surprise and the other in surprise and if asked she would deny but could have only been jealousy.

When the blond snaked an arm around her waist and began kissing back the alien was caught off guard momentarily. She broke away, trying to push down the pleasant tingling sensation she was feeling.

''If you wish not to be destroyed, you will leave me alone!'' she spoke in Japanese. With that she took off, gaining enough altitude to disappear into the night sky.

'Well, that happened.' He thought as he turned back to the others. "Robin," he greeted. "I guess you found the answer to that decision after all. What do you plan on doing? "

"Sage, I appreciate the help, but I have things to do. Like tracking down that alien to make sure she's not a threat.''

''If you really want to track her you might want to stay. I can track her quite easily."

''Naruto's right I suppose...the three of us together would be more effective,'' Raven suggested but the vigilante rebuffed the offer.

''Sorry but I just went solo...I'm not looking to join a team,'' he stated as he took off.

If it was his plan to avoid becoming like Batman he still had a lot to learn. "You coming to Rae?"

''I have nothing else better to do.'' she countered as the two of them took off.

'Koriand'r, what mess have you gotten yourself into?' the tired alien warrior thought as she made her way to the outskirts of the city. Unknown to her that was the bad part of town where the scum was located. Lost in a world unfamiliar with her options limited. For now, she would look for shelter.

The Gordanian ship from which Koriand'r landed on the countryside. ''Hehaha...Gordanians such vicious and unintelligent creatures... '' The humanoid figure as he held up the head of Trogaar. He couldn't let some fool of an alien creature come here and mess up his plans after all. Once I capture the Tamarenean girl I suppose I can plan a takeover of both species worlds.

Meanwhile at Naruto's place. ''So what are we doing here?'' Raven asked as she looked around his home. This place was pretty nice; the style was that of mostly Semi-Ancient Japan with modern appliances.

''It's getting late and I figured you would like a place to stay. I know you didn't want to stay in that run down old apartment of yours.''

Raven was shocked at this bit of information. How did he know she lived in an apartment let alone its condition.

''W-Wait...how did you know?''

''You smell of Coffee and fast food meaning you were a waitress. There are not many jobs you can get without a degree nowadays let alone a Highschool diploma. Any well-paying job without those would be you essentially selling your body and you Rae carrying yourself with far too much intelligence for something like that. There are other things like the fact you're trying to keep your identity on the down low meaning you've recently come from somewhere out of town. You also only seem to express the emotion of Serenity, the most neutral of emotions which one would, in fact, translate in some uncommon languages as one without feelings. Need I go on?'' She frowned at the end of his line of questioning. "Sorry I...''

''Nevermind...I'll stay...do you have a guest room?'' She really, really did not like that crappy apartment.

''Yeah just go upstairs and on the right. The Bathroom is downstairs on the left and the Kitchen is on the right. If you need anything I'm down the hall from you... the last door on the right. I suggest you get some sleep...were going to see an old friend of mind tomorrow morning.''

''Right...well good night then.''

''Good night Rae,'' Naruto said as he exited the room.

Morning soon came and Naruto was up and ready to tackle the new day. That began by visiting an old friend.


	2. Building the Team Part 2!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team is built.

Kitsune Among Titans

0

Naruto x Harem

0

Author's Note

0

For those of you who remember the previous version, massive amount of issues and errors have now been fixed. I've been more or less going back and fixing all the grammar, spelling, and punctuation in preparation of finally adding new chapters. Stuff was deleted or added this chapter, dialogue and set up has been changed. Chapter three should either come out some time tonight or tomorrow.

00000

Story Start

000000000000

''Oh come on man you owe me...you wouldn't even go out in public until I convinced you that what you think is the only thing that matters not what other people say,'' Naruto said from the other side of the partially opened door.

''Ok but you want me to help you hunt that an Alien chick that can throw buses. Yeah, I think not.'' A teen, African American answered from the other side of the ajar door.

''Come on Victor...thank about it...you'll become a hero...think of the swooning ladies."

"Yeah sure...women loved shiny eyes and metal chest plates.''

''I told you that we'll be able to find a way to fix your situation. I've been looking into it and I know I'm close to an answer." The door opened completely.''

''Maybe I should go,'' Raven said feeling a bit uneasy for some reason. She didn't have anything against the Cybernetic teen. In a way, she felt for him considering what she was. But his appearance was less human then hers.

''Come on Rae don't go.'' Naruto pleaded with her.

''Well, well, well, what do we have here! You didn't tell me you were bringing your girlfriend Naruto.'' Victor teased the blond.

Raven's eyes widened as an unfamiliar feeling overwhelmed her senses. All the light bulbs in Victor's house exploded.

''What the hell! My light bulbs! I just replaced them this morning.'' the cybernetic teen stated in distraught.

''Uh-Huh! That's what yo' cheap ass get for buying a brand no one ever heard about.''

''You know what...go away.''

''Alright...I'm going to remember this.''

''Remember it; write it down, take a picture, I don't give a fuck!'' Door slams in his face.

''Sorry...I shouldn't have come!'' Raven apologized as her lapse of control was what blew up the light bulbs.

Naruto sighs as he walked off the porch. ''No it's not your fault...the Light Bulbs thing was just a freak accident." The blond remarked with a shrug of his shoulders."

''That was my fault." She admitted as she began to explain the cause. "My powers react to my emotions and things tend to get destroyed when I feel.''

If Naruto was bothered by this admission he didn't show it.

''Right! Let's go get breakfast then on to the next person who owes me. ''

It was the next day and so far not much progress had been made. Naruto decided to see if Raven was up. It took him a lot of insentience, but he managed to get her to spend the night at his place. Of course, she took the guest bedroom as that would have been the proper thing to do. He got up, took a shower, got dressed and went to the guest room.

Raven was already up and thinking of the previous events. Anger, Fear, Confusion, Panic, were just some of the feelings Raven had sensed that night. She didn't feel any evil within the strange girl but that didn't mean she wasn't dangerous none the less. Just like she was dangerous but then why? What was it that kept her around Naruto when she usually distant herself around people. Being what she was she shouldn't get involved with people.

''Hey Rae I'm making Breakfast then I'll be gone for a few hours. I'll leave a message on the Kitchen Table that'll tell you everything you need to know about this place. I'll see you then.''

To say Raven was confused to no end was an understatement. Didn't he think something was odd about her? Why was he leaving her alone in his house? The place was proof that the Blond had some money. She would eat; lock up if she could the leave.

Koriadn'r woke up feeling drained. She had broken into a few candy stores and other convenience places raided the food. She ate, and ate, and ate until she was satisfied. Now she felt cold and lonely. What was she going to do in a strange foreign world without any means of contacting her people? Sometimes it didn't pay to be her.

In a small suburban hamlet in the Eastern United States was an area known as Hatton Corners. It was colonized sometime in the 17th century by one of the city's founders, Jacob Stikk. Jacob Stikk leased the entire community to the town elders for a most unusual price. Once a year, the elders were to pay the Stikk family one feather from a passenger pigeon. As the town grew and the original founders died off, the local leaders chose to ignore Stikk's strange demands, and the surviving Stikk family members received nothing. By 1913, the passenger pigeon went extinct and it became impossible to procure its feathers. In the late 20th century, the last known surviving member of the Stikk family, Bromwell Stikk, returned to his hometown after living as an outcast for several years. During his exile, he had discovered a Native American medicine cave on nearby Goat Island whereupon he found a shaman's medical staff. A mystical staff that grants the user ability to control the elements. With these new powers, Stikk decided to reclaim what he felt was rightfully his and now decided to create an identity for himself. He settled on the name mister twister.

Mister Twister was in fact on his way to address Mayor Corliss to demand that the town elders recompense the Stikk family for several generations of unpaid fate had a different plan in mind.

Bromwell Stikk dressed in 17th clothing, including a green shirt, a black colonial hat, and dark green/black boots. If anyone were to ask about his last whereabouts they would inform the person who asked Goat Island eleven P.M. at night.

''You know I should thank you,'' The voice ranged out causing Mister Twister to jump slightly. He looked around and saw no one there. ''I have been away for a long time. Such a long time that most of my power has left me. Unfortunately, I'm not strong enough to absorb all the power even with my special technique. I think that I'll go with the fire.''

''W-Who are you? Show yourself?''

''It doesn't matter who I am...you'll be dead in...two minutes.'' The figure emerged from out of some blue veil of energy. He was tall, 6'5 in height and he was definitely an intimidating figure. His hair was blacker then the night sky and his eyes retained a color red comparable to the flames of hell itself. He had the build of a mercenary with a single three-inch scar under his cheek. He wore an all-black armor with strange ruins all over them. Even with all those unusual features, his teeth stood out. Sharp and deadly looking like razors.

''We'll see about that!'' Mister Twister shouted as he created a Twister rising high above the ground.

''A minute-twenty seven.''

''We'll see about that,'' He created a massive twister that enveloped the stranger. The twister tore apart the ground sending grass and dirt flying everywhere. As the twister receded the stranger stood that as so much as without a scratch. ''H-how.''

''Eighteen seconds.''

The figure disappeared and reappeared behind Mister Twister. Wrapping his hand around the man's throat he spun and threw the man to the ground with a sickening thud. The figure dropped to the ground and moved over to the downed Mister Twister. A second figure appears out of a pool of darkness formed by the shadows.

''Alkino the devourer...so you are still alive!'' The Black cloaked figure stated.

Alkino ignored the individual as he shoved his hand through the back of Mister Twister. The sound of gushing was heard as blood dripped out of Mister Twister's mouth. Alkino ripped the man's heart through his back causing some of the bones to bent backward and stick out of place. ''Whoever you are I'm busy. If you're looking to enlist me for your services I'm not up to it right now. ''

''Hehehe...Alkino the devourer I will be in need of your aid in the future. What form of payment would I need?''

''Powerful individuals...you know of me so you know I require powerful individuals to become whole.''

''Oh I guarantee you that you will get to devour all the power that you can acquire in my services.''

''Whatever come find me when I've become stronger,'' Alkino said taking a bite out of the heart he ripped from the bleeding corpse. This was one of the things that gave birth to his nickname.

In Jump City, California

Naruto was on his way to the market, while he was walking he was reading a paper.

Professor Silas Stone, Elinore and his Son Victor Stone were involved in a Tragic explosion in a lab in Down Town. Doctors informed that the only way Silas's teenage son will survive is that the Professor makes prosthetic body parts and organs to replace what was lost. Victor Stone is currently in a high-security hospital currently in a coma. Naruto looked up as he thought he heard something. The paper was old, nearly seven months old. He looked back at the picture of the stones and continued reading it. The woman known as Elinore had died in the accident. It's not like Naruto didn't know all this but Vic wouldn't talk about the accident or his mother.

Next thing he knew three cop cars sped by. He knew something was up so he started to follow them. As he made his way to the scene he caught the whiff of numerous scents within a single point of origin. The scents were clustered together in a way that it was impossible, short of the scents being involved in an orgy for them to be closed. He hoped like hell they were wrong since most of them were of various animals. He traveled through the littered streets until he came across an unusual sight. There on newspapers by a cardboard box was a green human being. He was underweight for his age; he looked to be about 14 years of age. He had pointy ears and also deep within him one could feel the spirit of the animal. He was wearing a purple, black, and silver suit.

2 hours later Naruto was closing his wallet with a sigh. The boy had literally cleaned out the salad bar and fruit section. It was all you could eat for ten dollars but the boy ate so damn much Naruto had to pay for the extra food.

Gulp. The boy finished and let out a sour burp. The boy definitely needed a bath. The restaurant, for the most part, was empty so the two can talk in peace. ''My name is Naruto...and you are kid?'' Something about him seemed familiar.

''I'm...'' He paused to moment as to think about it. ''Beast Boy.''

The fact that he went with a code name instead of his own was a tidbit Naruto filed away in his mind. ''I see... I'm going to have to go back home and get some more money for groceries.'' He murmured as a loud explosion from a nearby bank alarmed them. It was then he remembered the cop cars from before.

00000000000

After using her abilities to lock up the house Raven had teleported to a place deep within the city. Her powers were for the most part based on Darkness. She had to find a place where she could relax and keep in control of her emotions. From a young age, she was tutored by the monks of Azarath to keep full control of her power and emotions. That at all times Raven could not express emotions like Happiness or Anger out of fear her demon father Trigon would manifest. Though of course, Raven was no fool as to why she was sent to this planet. With her mother and her main teacher Azar dead, there weren't too many people willing to keep her around because of her heritage.

Next thing she knew she sensed the same familiar fear from the other night. It was the alien girl again but the fear was subdued and came from the slums. Raven followed the source and had found the girl asleep in a worn down apartment. The walls were cracked, littered with filth and old garbage. The Alien girl laid crouched in a sitting position against one of the walls.

"You again...from last night? Why are you here? Have you come to fight?'' Glowered Koriand'r as she rose a few feet into the air, her hands glowing with green energy.

'I haven't come to fight,' Raven replied, also having knowledge of the Japanese Language. 'I am merely interested as to why you were tearing up part of the city last night?'

'I had no intention of destroying this city. I was merely trying to get free from my confinements.'

'Why are you in this world? Where did you come from?''

''I am the second daughter of King Myand'r and Queen Luand'r of Tamaran from the Vegan system. I was taken prisoner by the Citadel my people's enemies. I was able to eventually escape and made way to this planet.''

Raven's teachers were extremely strict in their studies. She was informed a bit about each race. The Tamaraneans are well known as a golden-skinned or to some orange humanoid species that descended from a feline-like race. They were also known to traditionally worship the goddess X'Hal. 'What about you stranger? I have some questions of my own?'

''Very well? What is it that you wish to know?''

''The same that you asked me.''

''My name is Raven...I am from a world known as Azarath.''

''Not very talkative...but you seem nice,'' Then out of nowhere Starfire' demeanor changed,' "Let's be friends, Raven,'' She spoke in English.

Raven raised an eyebrow. ''Apparently, you know more than Japanese.''

''Indeed...my people have the ability to absorb another's language upon touch.''

''So that's why you kissed Naruto,'' She didn't know why but she felt a bit relieved.

''Well yeah...that and it's more fun that way,'' She said with a smile.

Raven found herself annoyed. ''Good for you. I'm just coming to make sure you won't cause any more trouble. It would be far too annoying for me having to find a new place with affordable pricing and a new job.''

''You didn't answer...''

''I don't plan on too...''

An explosion was heard nearby. ''The bank.'' Raven sighed because she was supposed to pick up her paycheck tomorrow and cash it to pay for Rent. Sometimes she wondered if things would have been better if she went to another planet.

Meanwhile back to the others ten minutes later.

''Oh come on admit it...you think the idea of being a crime fighter is awesome.'' Naruto tried to urge the Cyborg. ''Work with me here Vic.''

''You're insane...if I become a crime fighter I'm five times more likely to be shot.'' Victor alluded to his skin color and well, statistics.

''Didn't you tell me the same thing, but instead you said it was because you were black?'' Naruto countered, calling back to an earlier conversation.

''My point was proven.'' The Cyborg stated.

''No it doesn't...that doesn't make any sense at all.''

''Now you get my point...what's with the little string bean?''

''HEY! My name isn't String Bean its Beast Boy. Come on Naruto you don't need the Robot man remake...I'll form a team with you.''

Victor gave Naruto a look. ''You have a strange little dude as a companion...Fine I'll give it some thought...''

''Uum Naruto...sir...weren't we going to the place of the explosion like ten minutes later.''

''Right...first one to beat the villain can eat anything he wants to the losers' expanse.''

''I'm in...''

''Me too!''

Alkino stood amongst the mangled body of several police officers that valiantly tried to defend the bank. Crimson blood covered the street as limbs were littered, everyone. He looked up towards the sky and disappeared into a column of flames.

Naruto was the first to arrive at the new scene. He took a whiff of the blood and caught an unknown scent.

''Hey man, if you're going to invite me for stuff like this, have the courtesy to wait up.''

''Sorry Vic...where's...'' Naruto started to ask as a Green Hummingbird landed on the ground and morphed into Beast Boy. ''Right.''

Then out of the sky appeared a black orb of bubble-like energy.

As it dissipated it revealed the forms of Raven and Starfire. ''Rae you made it...and you caught the alien girl...huh.'' He had to stop himself from licking his lips. He could still taste her and he couldn't help but wonder if there were a few more languages he could teach the red-head.

''Caught? No more along the lines of not leaving me alone.'' She dryly replied.

The alien Starfire dropped down to the ground. ''Human," briefly she paused trying to remember his name. "Naruto I would like to formally thank you for aiding me in the escape of my confines,'' She said with a slight bow.

''You're welcome miss...but we don't have time for a talk we...'' he trailed off only for a burp containing blood vapors to catch their attention.

''Yeah that...'' The carnage of the mutilated Police bodies had everyone save Naruto lurching their stomachs. Seeing death in the way he had made things like this easier to stomach.

''Freeze!'' They all turned to see a masked teen wearing a brightly colored outfit. ''Wha...oh god,'' He said turning slightly pale upon seeing the bodies. While dealing with maniacs like the Joker he was used to massacres, but he didn't have the luck to mentally prepare himself before happening upon this scene. "W-What! Happened…?" Before Robin could answer his statement a person appeared behind Naruto.

''Look out!''

''Behind you!''

''Move it Man!''

Naruto heard the shouts and spun to come face to face with the perpetrator. Something about this man was different, almost frightening in a sense. The malice rolling off of him was insane.

''My name and introduction are useless as you'll all be dead before long.'' He said summoning a ball of fire. He let it lose as the Blond at the last minute performed the Replacement Jutsu with a brick.

''Hold on I got'em...''

''Victor no!'' Naruto shouted out as the Metallic Teen charged the man. He rammed right into Alkino sending him into the side of a building. The side gave away from the damage as it came down and buried the Devourer.

''Ooh m-man...I didn't mean...I.'' Victor stammered in shock. He didn't…he didn't mean to kill him.

The crumbled debris was destroyed by a powerful burst of fire. Four twin streams of fire circled around Alkino's arms. ''Metal Huh? Well, I can't devour that...So I'll guess I'll just melt you,'' He said raising his arm and raising it at Victor. Alkino's raised arm was then met with several birdarangs in the arm. The others were closing in and fast. ''On second thought I got a better idea.

Alkino stomped into the ground causing an impact on the ground. Picking up a piece he leaped out of the way of some incoming star bolts and maneuvered in the middle of the teens. He tossed the debris at Robin who threw an explosive charge. Alkino ducked under it as it went towards Raven who threw up an energy shielding blocking it. Beast Boy charged at him in the form of a Ram who he easily jumped over. Pointing his hand in the direction of Starfire he let out a burst of several star bolts which she maneuvered out of the way.

Beast Boy then morphs into a Jaguar and attempted to tackle him. Alkino caught the teen by one of his paws and flung him at the Boy Wonder sending them both crashing into a nearby dumpster.

Giving a mighty battle cry Starfire let out a powerful Starbolt that went right through Alkino. It exploded a few feet before Victor.

''Hey watch it!'' He shouted momentarily distracted. Alkino took the opportunity to send a blast at a nearby car causing the Teen to be sent flying by the force of the blast.

''Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!'' Raven had decided to take the murder's apparent lack of focus on her to drop a pick-up truck on him. Though one the truck connected Alkino turned into wisps of fire. He appeared above her and ax kicked her towards the ground. Before Raven could hit the pavement Naruto appeared and caught her. He let her down and turned towards the Devourer.

With that, he leaped into the air when Alkino dissipated from sight. Naruto landed on the roof of an old purple building. Alkino appeared out of wisps of fire on the opposite building.

''Trying to discern what I've learned. As expected of Uzumaki Naruto. Next time we meet I'll be prepared.'' Alkino remarked as he exploded into a mist of blood.

Naruto dropped below where the others were gathering. What the hell was that? And how did it know him?

''Hey man what the hell! Where were you?''

''Observing the enemy Vic. Jumping in without knowledge of one's enemy can get you killed. He not only has the power of Fire but he may only have an ability to use Mimicry. By his build and demeanor, he works or worked in a field where he has killed many people. Also, he's smart enough to know when to pick his battles and when to run away.''

A frustrated groan caught their attention. A woman in her early thirties and platinum blonde hair stepped out a police car. She was attractive with long legs, decent size chest and modest hips. She could turn more than a few heads, but her strict attitude and stern gazes would make the most confident of men think twice.

''Hey there Allie,'' Naruto said with a nervous chuckle.

''Don't you hey there Allie me it's commissioner Daniels.'' the woman chided the blond. ''...care to explain why members of my squad are dead, buildings destroyed, and cards are wrecked? I have no idea what you and your friends were trying to do but you cost vasts amount of damage to the city, more than enough to put a sizable dent in the City's revenue. ''

''How bad is it?" He asked as he tried to fight the dread brewing in the pit of his stomach.

''Three Buildings, twelve cars, the damage was done to two streets, six office buildings, a bank, a pick-up truck, a bakery, and several traffic lights.''

"There's no way you can hold us accountable for the bakery or several traffic lights.''

''Us? Yeah about that...I only dropped a shabby Pick-up truck and that's about it,'' Raven replied dryly. There was no way they were going to pin that much property damage on her.

''Regardless, I myself personally didn't do any property damage." Naruto insisted.

''I'm broke...'' Beast Boy added sheepishly.

''Commissioner this looks bad but I assure you...'' Robin tried to negotiate but was cut off.

''Enough! Excuses be damned...either you guys pay for the damages or get thrown in jail. You're choice and trust me I'm really hoping for the latter in Naruto's case.''

Naruto sighed. ''Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine...times like this I hate my life.'' The Blond said as he took a scroll. He unsealed it as a bag dropped to the ground with an audible thud. He opened it and it showed to be filled with diamonds and other jewels. Everyone's mouth dropped upon seeing the sight. First and foremost Naruto was always a shinobi and if one had an opportunity to nab some treasure while on a mission that they'd be a fool to pass up on the opportunity.

A few minutes later Commissioner Daniels left with the bag of jewels Naruto invited everyone back to his place.

He knew that this Alkino person or creature was dangerous and forming a team would be imperative in fighting him. Everyone wasn't sure about the whole joining the team aspect but was willing to come back to Naruto's house to relax.

Currently, Naruto and Victor were in the Kitchen. ''You're telling me with all the money you have that you haven't bought a car by now?''

''Vic I can travel faster than a car on foot and avoid the traffic lights by scaling rooftops. Trust me; a car isn't impressive for someone who can travel at Hypersonic speeds."

"And when you pick up a lady for a night out where is she supposed to sit? Your muscles?"

Naruto glanced at his arm then back at the Cyborg. "Alright, I'll let that one slide. That was pretty good. Anyway, I've been studying some of the techs your father has and the applications for it are incredible.''

''You're not going to give up are you?''

''No, you already know I'm as stubborn as they come. Come on, let's go join the others.''

They joined the others in the Living Room when Beast Boy suggests they all get something to eat.

The Pizza Shack was a newly established fast food restaurant which like its name obviously served Pizza. Its floor coloring and placement were built to look like a huge slice of pepperoni pizza. The six tees were outside at one of the tables. Everything was going fine until a dispute over toppings began.

''Can we please just order something?'' Raven asked in annoyance.

''As long as it's vegetarian.'' Beast Boy stated.

''Come on, man, how can you deny me the all-meat experience?'' Victor questioned.

''Dude, I've been most of those animals!'' Beast Boy shouted.

''I suggest a large pizza with pickles, bananas, and mint frosting.'' Starfire beams at her suggestion, but Beast Boy is visibly repulsed by the combination-and the others think just as little of it.

''Yeah um...those aren't on the menu for pizza toppings,'' Naruto stated.

''Oh!'' She blushes over the gaffe she has made.

''Double pepperoni!'' Victor stated his argument.

''I'm not eating meat!'' Beast Boy countered.

''There's no meat in pepperoni!''

''Ok that's enough!'' Naruto was starting to get annoyed. ''You know what...we'll order four pizzas. You two get your own, I'll send for the unusual topics for Starfire's pizza while the rest of us go with whatever...is everyone happy?'' Naruto adds as some of them grumbled an answer and nodded. ''Good...I don't know you guys are complaining. I'm the one who seems to be paying for everything anyway. ''

''Maybe I should relieve you of that responsibility,'' A familiar voice said as a fireball about the size of the human head launched at the table causing it to explode. Each of the teens used their abilities to get out of the way before they could be harmed by the attack. They all assembled on the opposite side of their opponent Alkino.

''You know I like to keep a piece of my contributors,'' He started to say, but the young fighters weren't willing to listen. Alkino though displayed the power he apparently gathered in a short amount of time. A blast of electricity shot out and took out both Beast Boy and Victor in an instant shutting both their systems down. Next was Robin who leaped up in the area and attempted to bring his staff down upon the devourers head who stopped it with only a pinky. A brutal punch to gut had put him down. Robin dropped to the ground hunched over and coughing up blood. ''You might want to get to the hospital...busted ribs are not good.'' He said turning his sights to the other three who backed up.

'How the hell did he get that much stronger in such a short time? I need just a minute to study his movements.'

''I know this may be a lot to ask but, Rae...Starfire...can the two of you hold him off for two minutes...that's all I need.'' Naruto said as he began channeling his chakra.

''If there is anything left of him by then,'' Starfire said as she shot forward. ''Hriyyaah,'' With a powerful cry she let out a devastating assault of Star Bolts. Before she was holding back, careful not to cause too much damage with her powerful blasts. Though there was something about this man, his aura that defined his true nature. There in front of them was a true monster someone not to be trifled with. Even with a direct blast of such powerful energy it merely served to crack his armor slightly.

''You'll have to do better than that to harm me, princess.''

Raven took the opportunity to heal the down Titans and explained that they needed to buy time for whatever Naruto was planning to do. The first to act was Beast Boy who turned into a Cheetah and charged at Alkino, who put up an electrical barrier that sent the Changeling reeling back into one of the tables while Robin leaped over him and launched several bird-a-rangs with one hand and disks with the other. They too met with the electrical field only to explode. Alkino raised his left hand and began gathering a large flux of energy. The Titans one after another tried every attack they could think of to no avail. His concentration along with his barrier was broken by a powerful sonic blast. He turned his attention to his assailant who was none other than Victor Stone with his newly created Sonic Cannon.

One more minute.

''Since you are all in such a hurry to die I'll grant you that wish.'' He said as he leaped from the pizza shack down onto the streets below. There was a gathering of spectators that was watching the fight from below. With speed quicker than the eye his hand pierced a man's chest. Seeing the people took all in all directions screaming hysterically.

With renewed vigor, the Titans rushed down to stop this psychopath once and for all.

The man slipped off of Alkino's hand bleeding badly as he hit the ground. Before Alkino could launch his next attack an explosion of chakra erupted from the Pizza shack catching his attention. In a split second Naruto appeared behind him he illuminated with bright golden chakra. ''This ends now!'' He spoke squeezing Alkino's hand causing a sickening crunch.

The others stopped at the sight in disbelief what they were seeing.

Alkino though stood there merely unfazed by the fact his hand was just broken. ''Looks like I'm not the only one with some tricks up his sleeve.''

''But unlike last time you won't be getting away,'' Naruto stated with complete certainty as he formed a Futon: Rasengan in his free arm. Naruto thrust the powerful Jutsu into Alkino's armor causing it to break. He followed up with a brutal uppercut and launched himself into the air. He then appeared above Alkino and dropped down on his gut sending them both into the ground. The impact caused a sizeable crater with a slightly bruised and bleeding Alkino looked up at Naruto.

''Killing me won't be so easy...'' He whispered just loud enough for the shinobi to hear. "Enjoy your time while it lasts. Soon your power will become mine." The devourer finished as he burst into blood. With something that dangerous in town, there was no way he could leave Jump undefended.


End file.
